


Jimin-shii

by Bongbongiiii



Category: bts
Genre: Eating out, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi Public Sex, Sex, Smut, a lot of smut, blowjob, jikook - Freeform, jikook smut, little bit if fluff, mirror kinnk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongbongiiii/pseuds/Bongbongiiii
Summary: Jimin liked being carried, and one day after being on months of tour when they finally get a day off, Jungkook decides to use one of the practice rooms for something other than dance.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin
Kudos: 50





	Jimin-shii

Jimin had thing for being carried.Everyone knew that, Taehyung had carried Jimin before,Jin hyung had,even Namjoon hyung had,once and only for a few seconds,but it had happened.Jungkook took great pride in knowing that he was the only one who could pick Jimin up ,push him against a wall and fuck the living daylights out of him.He had found out about this particular "wall kink" of Jimin's,as he liked to call it, almost accidentally during practice one day when he had picked Jimin up playfully and had heard him choke back a gasp.After that all Jungkook could think about all night was how wide his eyes had gotten and how he had grabbed onto his shoulders like his life depended on it. What happened when they got to the dorm after that had earned them a thorough scolding from Jin hyung the next day while Taehyung and Hobi hyung chuckled in the background.  
Jungkook liked to think that he could usually tell what Jimin was thinking or what he wanted from his mannerisms,there had been times when he had guessed it wrong but he was usually right. So when after months of being on tour, performing everyday and passing out on the hotel bed with just a whispered ‘good night’,Jimin came up to him and tried to pick him up, Jungkook knew exactly what he meant.  
If Jungkook was being completely honest, he had been missing the crazy nights with Jimin too. The way he would moan and whimper and whine beneath Jungkook has he tried to keep a steady pace, the loud slurping noises he would make when he sucked him off,kneeling between his knees, the whispered ‘ah Jungkook ah faster’,’you make me feel so good baby’and sometimes ‘I love you so much’ when they were in a fluffy mood. Jimin looking extremely hot while performing everyday just made Jungkook want him more and more.The way he moved his hips while grinding to fire, the hip thrusts he would get shy after, the shirt that absolutely refused to stay on his god forsakenly beautiful body during fake love, his ethereal dances during serendipity, watching Jimin all day was like a drug to Jungkook, one he never wanted to quit.  
This was their first day off, well a day they didn’t have a concert or a scheduled shooting . Jungkook had woken up in the morning with Jimin’s arms around him,smiling cutely in his half asleep state.  
“Are you awake Jungkook-shii?”Jimin has whispered softly before leaning up and kissing him,not worrying about either one’s morning breath. Jungkook kissed him back. It was an innocent kiss, well in the start, but as Jimin kept kissing him, Jungkook’s hands slowly crept up from Jimin’s waist to hold his neck, Jungkook always thought Jimin had the prettiest neck, perfect for little purple marks he used leave on it whenever they didn’t have a schedule for a few days. Jungkook twisted his body so that he was hovering on top of Jimin his one hand holding Jimin’s neck, the other moving to grasp his thigh.  
Jimin hated admitting it, but he secretly loved it when Jungkook took charge like this, his boyfriend was always quick to know what kind of mood Jimin was in ,and it warmed his heart whenever he tried to make Jimin feel better without making it obvious.But this particular morning, Jimin wasn’t upset or anxious, he was to put it quite simply ,thirsty. Not the kind where he wanted to be kissed and told how pretty he was, although he wouldn’t mind that entirely, but he was the kind of thirsty where he wanted Jungkook to push him against a wall and fuck the living daylights out of him,or against a window , a mattress ,the floor,a table really any surface that Jungkook fancied. Jimin fisted one of his hands into Jungkook’s hair tugging just the way he knew made him moan,while his other hand snuck under Jungkook’s sleeping shirt,tracing along his back muscles.  
Jungkook pressed Jimin into the mattress with his hips , rubbing their groins together making both the boys moan into each others mouths. He used this opportunity to slip his tongue into Jimin’s mouth, exploring the warm cavern hungrily. Jungkook pushed his arms up for a second to pull his shirt of with one hand while his other stayed on Jimin’s waist.Jimin bit his lip looking at the defined muscles on his dongsaeng. He knew first hand how string those arms were ,having being carried in them multiple times and he was just dying to run his tongue along Jungkook’s abs, making him whine and curse. Jimin bit hard into his bottom lip and Jungkook pushed his body back onto Jimin’s as he aligned them so that they were impossibly close. He leaned down and captured Jimin’s full bottom lip between his teeth,letting go off it with a pop. Just as he leaned in for another taste , someone knocked on the door.  
“Jungkook-ah,Jimin-ah, let’s go,manager hyung said we have to meet producer-nim today. Don’t be late for breakfast.”Namjoon hyung said. Jungkook almost cursed at him as Jimin whined below him. They looked at each other, thinking the same thought ‘how bad would it be if they skipped this meeting?’ in the end they sighed,and gave up. Putting the greater good above their own needs. But soon one meeting lead to three meetings,then lunch and then costume check and then practice in the hall.  
By the time practice was almost over, Jungkook realised that all he had done all day was fantasise about what he wanted to do with Jimin ,to Jimin, behind Jimin and on top of Jimin but he hadn’t even gotten to touch Jimin.Jimin felt his gaze on him and turned around flashing him his bright eye smile before walking towards him.  
He leaned down and tried to pick Jungkook up, Jungkook could feel him struggle but all he could focus on was the way Jimin’s hair smelled, like fresh grass and clay,and how Jimin’s beautifully carved collarbone was just close enough for him to bite. He felt Jimin put him down on the floor and smiled and then leaned down and picked him up by his thigh, brushing his hand past his ass to hold him properly.  
Jimin could feel Jungkook’s strong legs right between his own and thought made him want to whimper loudly. All he wanted to do right now was kiss Jungkook smack dab on the lips cameras and all forgotten, but he couldn’t do that. So he just resolved to running his hands all over Jungkook’s shoulder as he giggled happily. Jungkook put him back down on the floor and Jimin was almost tempted to demand that he pick him right back up, but decided against it. He tried to pick Jungkook up again, just for laughs but failed as he had expected and just ended up hugging him instead. Jimin had always loved the way Jungkook smelled, it was a musky but sweet scent ,something he thought fit the younger perfectly. Jimin loved falling asleep to nuzzled into Jungkook breathing in his natural scent and he loved waking up to it. He also loved how during sex, it turned from a musky sweet scent to the fucking hot smell of sex mixing in with atmosphere perfectly making Jimin’s head spin. They soon let go of each other and walked away ,acting like they had done all that just for the sake of the dvd being made , fan service and whatnot.  
Practice had completed smoothly and soon they were all leaving the hall to go up and clean up before dinner when Jimin was pulled into an abandoned hallway by Jungkook. It was the hallway right behind the extra practice hall that they had used for individual practice sometimes and all the members had a key to . When Jungkook got out his set of keys and quickly started unlocking the door, Jimin caught on to what was about to happen. He was surprised, Jungkook wasn’t the type to have secret rendezvous in places they could possibly get caught. He always said he preferred to do it in the bedroom where he could hear Jimin’s moans without worrying and didn’t have to rush himself or Jimin.  
“ Are you sure about this Jungkookie?” Jimin asked as he got the door open and they both went inside.Jimin turned around to lock the door behind him and instantly felt Jungkook’s hands on his waist. He was turned around and Jungkook kissed him, pushing him against a wall.  
“ Yes I am sure hyung. But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Jungkook said looking down into his eyes. Jimin smiled.  
“ Of course I want to. You suggesting something risky like this is a surprise though.A nice surprise.” Jimin said pulling Jungkook’s lips back . Jungkook kissed him back, matching his energy before pushing away from the door and pushing Jimin against one of the mirrors along the wall. His hands were instantly on Jimin’s waist lifting up his shirt to slip his hands inside. He roamed his hands all over the smooth skin of Jimin’s abs before lifting Jimin’s shirt and taking it off him completely.  
Their lips met again , Jungkook bit down on Jimin’s plump lower lips making him moan into the youngers mouth,the sound travelling directly to Jungkook’s already hardening length. Jimin was tugging on Jungkook’s hair while Jungkook slipped his tongue into Jimin’s warm mouth licking and exploring every corner he could .Jungkook placed Jimin back on the ground ,eliciting a distressed whine from him.  
“You really like being held up like that,huh Jimin-shii?”Jungkook giggled and Jimin blushed flashing his cute eye smile.  
“You just have a very ‘let me hang on to that’ kind of body , Jungkook-shii.”Jungkook pulled down Jimin’s training pants and underwear in one go, removing his shoes as well . He placed a small kiss near Jimin’s ankle,and heard his sharp intake of breath. Jungkook loved eating his hyung out, he was so responsive, sometimes very loud and almost always begged Jungkook for more.  
Jungkook was determined to take his time today,as much as he wanted to just pick Jimin up and thrust into him mercilessly, and he knew Jimin wanted that too, after months of not getting any, he wanted to savour it, to hear Jimin moan, and squirm and whine and beg. Jungkook kissed his way up Jimin’s left leg, biting and licking on the way, just when his lips were close to his hard length, Jimin let out a soft whimper, but Jungkook didn’t pay any attention to his member. Instead he switched over to his other leg, giving it the same amount of attention. By the time Jungkook made his way back up close to Jimin’s dick, he was moaning and cursing softly.  
“Fuck,Jungkook please…”  
“Please what Jimin?”  
“Please, do something, anything ,just please.” Jungkook delved his tongue straight to Jimin’s warm hole making him gasp loudly. He licked around the tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing his tongue.The stretch was new and foreign to Jimin after so long and he grasped onto Jungkook’s hair in an attempt to not loose his balance. Jungkook pushed his tongue in deeper making loud sucking noises , enjoying the way Jimin tugged and pulled on his hair.One of Jungkook’s finger joined in and Jimin cursed out at ho good it felt.  
Jungkook pulled out a bottle of lube from his trainers and coated three of his fingers liberally. He pushed one finger in, looking up to see the way Jimin gasped and groaned at the stretch.Their eyes met and Jimin nodded as an indication to keep going. Jungkook added another finger slowly scissoring Jimin’s hole open as his tongue licked his balls and the underside of his shaft. He gave soft kitten licks to the head,tongue running over the slit making new curses and groans spill out of Jimin’s mouth. He pushed another finger into Jimin opening him up properly.  
Then suddenly Jungkook’s tongue and magic fingers were gone. He got up and pulled down his own trousers, rolling on the condom he coated himself with a good amount of lube. Jimin pulled him b his wrist to kiss him again, slipping his tongue into Jungkook’s mouth to taste himself.Jungkook grabbed Jimin by the thighs and picked him again, he carried him over to the middle of the wall, a point from where they could see themselves in every single mirror in the room.  
Jungkook pushed the tip of his member in, groaning at how tight Jimin was around his member. Jimin groaned and pulled Jungkook closer by his hair, hiding his face in his neck to silence the noises.Jungkook pushed in deeper and deeper slowly until he bottomed out, Jimin was tight after months of not doing anything making Jungkook’s legs buckle at the way his hole clenched around him.  
“Jungkook-ah ,you can move now.” Jimin said in a breathy voice not lifting his head from Jungkook’s shoulder. Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s neck pulling him bkack against the mirror so that they were face to face. They kissed sloppily as Jungkook slowly started moving. Trying to find a rhythm and also trying not to drop his boyfriend. He pulled away from the kiss as he started moving faster and faster , and the only sound in the room was the sound of skin slapping and heavy breathing.  
“Look in the mirror hyung. See how good you look getting all fucked out ?’Jungkook grunted as he lifted Jimin to tighten his legs around his waist.  
“Jungkook, fuck! Go harder Jungkook,please.” Jimin groaned when he saw what a hot mess he looked like in the practice room mirror.His hair was everywhere, his lips were swollen but all he could focus on was the way Jungkook moved as he was fucking into him. Jimin always thought Jungkook dancing was the hottest thing ever to watch, he was dancing right now too, but it was a different kind of dance and it was a million times hotter than blood sweat and tears in the rain.  
Jungkook started moving faster, having a found a suitable rhythm and then he hit a spot inside Jimin that made him see stars. Jimin groaned and cursed as he loudly whimpered Jungkook’s name every time Jungkook hit the same spot over and over again , each time harder than the last. Soon both boys felt a familiar coil in the pit of their stomach and their breathing became heavier and heavier. Jimin came with loud curse right in between Jungkook and himself and his orgasm threw Jungkook over the edge too as he spilled into the condom.  
“Kookie, that was amazing.”Jimin giggled as they rode up the elevator to their room.Jungkook smiled before kissing him.  
“I love you hyung.”


End file.
